


Becky’s Past Lovers.

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: Becky Lynch - Freeform, Charlotte Flair - Freeform, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, too many relationships to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: It was a Friday afternoon when Charlotte found the box of letters. A month after Becky had peacefully passed.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Dear Sheamus

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am back with another fic. This idea came to me when I was writing my own letters to my exes, trying to let out my emotions and I thought It’d be a good fic idea. The chapters are quite short, they’re supposed to be like letters. Hope you enjoy.

It was a Friday afternoon when Charlotte found the box of letters. A month after Becky had peacefully passed. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box, a smaller note on top of the other pieces of paper, detailing what they contained. Eleven letters, each addressed to an ex or lover she’d had, including the woman she’d ended up with in the end. She’d wanted to express the pent up emotions she’d never been able to previously let out, and she kept them to herself for her whole life. 

‘They might be hard to read, Charlie. But you’ll always be my number one girl. I love you always.’

The final sentence was. 

Charlotte inhaled deeply, putting the note aside and sitting comfortably on the bed she now slept alone in, before picking up the first letter, taking a moment to admire her wife’s handwriting. 

——  
Dear Sheamus, 

You were my first real boyfriend. I met you when I was thirteen, and I should’ve listened to my mother when she told me I was to young to have a boyfriend. I have no bad blood towards you, you were always a gentleman, well for the most part. It just wasn’t meant to be, and wouldn’t have ever lasted. As much as we were similar in ways, we were also very different. 

I was into sports as much as you were and you didn’t like that. I remember you telling me that sports wasn’t a very feminine activity or form of entertainment and that it’d suit me better doing something more girly. I understand you thought I would enjoy it more, but I’d never been into that kinda thing to begin with. I didn’t have many friends, and maybe you saw that as an opportunity to make yourself look better, maybe not. But I can’t complain, you were good to me often even though we lasted maybe three months. 

The most I remember us doing was holding hands when we went to the park. Or we’d hold hands under the desk in History class because you sat next to me. Though I smiled, it never really felt like an action I was supposed to be doing. Your hands were kind of big, and your touch didn’t feel very safe. It was more rough, and if spikes grew on some peoples palms, I know you’d be one of those people. I always thought it was just because you played rugby. You know? Constantly scraping your hands and knees, but I often wondered if all boys had hands that felt like that. 

We drifted apart in the last few weeks of being together. We hung out less, and when we did you’d stopped holding my hand. It felt odd, to be honest. You’d always make something of being able to grab my hand but then again, I was thirteen and any attention from boys would make me feel like it was normal. 

I saw you in the hall, kissing Nikki at school. You were out of class together, and I had to take the registration to the office because we’d had a substitute teacher for the lesson. I thought it was because we hadn’t kissed yet, and you became impatient. But that shouldn’t have mattered. You didn’t know I saw you, and you never will. But it hurt my feelings. 

I went home after school and I ran to my dad. He’d always make me feel better. He said the right things, and I believe one of those things was ‘Any lad that hurts my Rebecca will be strung upside down from a tree and I’ll beat him with a stick like he’s a piñata’. I laughed at that, and for a moment I thought it was a good idea because your betrayal upset me. But then I came to realise if you’d go behind my back then you clearly weren’t worth my time. 

You weren’t worth my time. And though, like I said, there’s no bad blood between us now. I’m glad my first kiss wasn’t wasted on you. You didn’t deserve that kind of satisfaction. Especially had I known you would find someone else. 

I don’t know if you and Nikki ever lasted, but like any other decent human being, I hope you were and continue to be happy.


	2. Dear Finn Balor.

Dear Finn Balor,

We started dating only a couple months after Sheamus and I broke up. I did turn fourteen though, but nonetheless it only made me a couple months wiser, if that. You promised you wouldn’t betray me like he did, and you kept your word, so I thank you for that. 

I think one of the biggest issues with our relationship was the two year age difference. I was fourteen, you were sixteen. It didn’t faze us, but we kept it secret anyway because we know how our parents would react, especially mine. They were always quite protective of their only daughter. 

I fondly remember you sneaking me into your house when your mother was working, which was quite often. You were my first kiss, and it was fairly memorable. Your lips were kinda dry though, and could’ve used some chapstick. 

You were always patient with me. You never made me feel uncomfortable and I never felt obliged to do anything I didn’t want to do. I grew accustomed to kissing you, and we’d frequently find ourselves making out in your bedroom, with me on your lap. It never went further than that, and we both said that was okay. Though when my bra straps fell down my arms after our kissing got slightly more heated, there was always a thought in my mind that we’d go a little further, and I don’t doubt that you didn’t think the same. But either way, we remained respectful about boundaries and what we wanted and didn’t want to do. I’m not sure losing my virginity at fourteen would’ve been the best idea either. 

Your arms kept me safe though. I loved when you held me after we made out. I’d rest my head against your chest and the sound of your heartbeat against my ear was enough to lull me to sleep. It was quite soothing, and I may sound stupid for it, but throughout my life after you, I took comfort in listening to people’s heartbeats. It was quite fascinating to me. 

I always thought of our relationship of a more friends with benefits, but without the benefits, if that makes sense? All we did was kiss. We spent most of our time together at your place, and never went out unless it was the occasional date. But there was times when you’d call me beautiful, and I believed you. I think you helped build up my self esteem with your kind words, because for a while after our relationship I was able to look at my reflection in the mirror and be happy and content with what I saw. 

The breakup was a mutual agreement. I think we both finally came to our sense and realised that we weren’t really going anywhere. It made me sad for a while, because I missed it. I missed the feeling of your lips, I missed the compliments, I missed how simple everything was when I was with you. I thought about you a lot actually, when my life took a turn for the worse on multiple occasions. During those times it was very difficult, and I just wanted to be back in your arms where I felt safe. 

At fourteen, I don’t think I was supposed to be feeling those kind of things, but I did. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest way to endure, but it still happened, and well they say everything happens for a reason. The reason for this may have just been the capability to let go to the things you care about if necessary. Regardless, you played a big part in my adolescence.


	3. Dear Roman Reigns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// sexual assault

Dear Roman Reigns,

I have nothing but resentment for you. 

I stayed away from the dating scene and the idea of boys until I was sixteen. I decided to give myself a year or so to mature a little and learn more about myself and what I wanted. Then in my last year of high school, I met Roman. Well, I kinda already knew him. He was in my math class, and we had been paired together for a partner task during one of the classes. I noticed quite quickly that he was rather bold. He had no shame in flirting with me, and looking back on it as I write this, I don’t know why I went along with it. But I guess after a while of being single and figuring things out, male attention made me swoon, if that makes sense?

I vividly remember his hands. He put them on the desk and they were quite vast. They looked quite threatening and for a split second I was intimidated. I had every right to be later on. 

He charmed me with his words, and after a while kissing and “innocent” touching wasn’t good enough for him. I told him multiple times that I wasn’t ready to go further, but it didn’t matter to him, he took my innocence away from me.

The image will always be painted in my mind. It was aggressive and rough the way he forced himself into me. I tried my best to put up a fight, but to no avail he used his strong hands to pin me down and coerce himself deeper inside of me. After a while of struggling and crying to let me go, I ended up just laying there, waiting for it to be over with. It felt like forever that I was enduring that suffering, and when he was done he emptied himself on my stomach and thanked me for my “services”. He left after that, and I was lay alone in my bed, wondering why I had to experience that. 

When I finally found the strength to sit up, I noticed the pool of blood between my thighs, and I cried even harder. That was never the way I intended on losing my virginity. 

It ached for a while after I sat up, and I found any sort of cloth to clean his contents off my body. I sat on the floor of the shower for about an hour. The water was scolding hot and I scrubbed myself with the wash cloth in attempt to remove the lingering feeling of him on my body. 

I cried myself to sleep that night. Roman was in my nightmares, repeating the actions he’d been doing in reality, and when I awoke in the middle of the night, the ache was still there. The next day, I faked a sickness. I would’ve done anything to get out of going to school and seeing him. I knew if I told anybody, they would’ve believe me because everyone loved a Roman Reigns, and nobody cared for Becky Lynch. 

That was the first time I wanted to call Finn. I didn’t because it would’ve been weirder. He was eighteen then, so he would’ve been an adult legally, and I was still a child. Secondly, I didn’t have his new number so it would’ve been quite difficult to get a hold of him. I tried my best to focus on Finn for a while, how he felt holding me. I tried to imagine him comforting me, but I could never shake the memory of Roman’s assault.


	4. Dear Seth Rollins

Dear Seth Rollins, 

I met you when I went away to college. We were at a stupid party to celebrate the start of the year. Things of course got a little out of control, and we ended up in a bedroom making out but when you wanted to go further I freaked out. I was surprised that you stayed and comforted me. After the situation with Roman, I did my best to avoid men, and I thought they were all bad people. That couldn’t have been helped, and you understood. You were patient and helped me fix myself up, and you walked me back to my dorm room. 

We went for coffee the next day. It was nice, kinda. I was impressed that you’d took the time to converse and get to know me. I’d never have a boy talk to me the way you did. I learned a lot during the time I spent with you, for better and for worse. 

I felt foolish for thinking you were the perfect guy and I’d finally be happier in that relationship. For some reason, you became very jealous and overprotective. Why didn’t you want me to spend time with my friends? I’ll never understand that. I’ll never forget the way you spoke to Charlotte, who was my roommate, that one night. It was rude, and she’d done nothing to solicit that kind of aggression from you. 

Our whole relationship was messy. It was unhealthy. In a way, it reminded me of the shamble I had with Roman. Using your charm to get me to fall for you, and then mess up and do something that would hurt me. Though you didn’t hurt me physically, you hurt me mentally and I thank Charlotte for talking sense into me. Of course when you found out, you were paranoid and thought she was trying to take me away from you because she loved me. Personally, I thought you were absurd, but reminiscing on the matter, I could’ve found my true happiness if I had listened to you. But everything happens for a reason or so they say. 

To my own surprise, and yours, I was the one that broke up with you. I knew that you wouldn’t take it well, but I didn’t know you’d lash out the way you did. The way you yelled frightened me, and the sound of the plate being flung across the room at the wall, then smashing, still haunts me to this day. It may not be a big deal because it’s a plate. But in that moment I truly thought you’d put your hands on me in a way that was less than loving. 

Charlotte comforted me that night. She reassured me that I did the right thing, and that I was better off without someone so pernicious in my life, especially after everything I had endured with other men. You knew that and saw it as a weakness because I was emotionally vulnerable. I remembered your words from earlier during that day, about how Charlotte loved me for herself, and the thought crossed my mind. Before I knew it, I was looking at her lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them. That was the first time the thought of having an attraction to women had ever crossed my mind.


	5. Dear Bayley

Dear Bayley,

You knew how to make me feel special even though my head and heart wasn’t sure if we were right together. We met in the college cafeteria. I remember the blue snapback you were wearing and the nose piercing you had. You looked like a cool lass. I hope you’re still cool now. 

I’m thankful for the time I spent with you. You opened my eyes to the possibility that I could’ve been bisexual, and I agreed. I wasn’t too sure about putting a label on myself yet, and I was sure that I didn’t want to tell anyone. Not because I was unsure, but because I was honestly scared. Back then it was harder to come out. There was many people that would support your sexuality, but a lot of negativity come with it, and I’d already been through so much negativity that I was anxious about going through more. But you made learning about myself fairly easy. 

Ultimately I preferred being with you over the boys that I had been with. Your hands were less coarse and more dainty than those of the boys I’d dated in the past. Your lips were soft and never dry and I appreciated that. It never felt like your lips were trying to cut mine. They were gentle. Kissing a woman felt right. 

You had Charlotte’s approval too. Or at least for a while. After a few months, she got suspicious of you. At the time, I was in no place to question my girlfriend so I kinda just brushed her allegations to the side. She promised me she wouldn’t lie though, and I believed her. 

That’s when I knew Charlotte was right. Because when I questioned you about where you’d been, you got awfully defensive and I’d understand your frustrations if I was in the wrong. But it was a simple question and I was calm about it. I was always calm. I don’t know why you yelled at me, or called me a bitch. I do know, that when Charlotte says something, she means it, and she was right about you. And I had every right to be upset with you. I thought you were sweet, Bayley. But that was a side to you that I’d never seen before, and honestly I wish I hadn’t. 

I still don’t have confirmation as to whether or not you were lying to me. But judging from the way you had reacted, it’s clear that you were. 

Needless to say my head and my heart, as well as my best friend we’re all right. I shouldn’t have been with you. But I did learn from being with you, so I guess that counts for something.


	6. Dear Naomi

Dear Naomi,

You were a breath of fresh air. I loved being around you, and Charlotte got on well with you so it made us easier. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as vibrant and loving as you. There was always a smile on your face, even during the bad times. It was a beautiful smile too. I liked looking at it, it was relaxing in a way. 

When you promised you’d never hurt me, I believed it, though I did keep myself quite guarded. I learned more about my sexuality from being with you too. When you opened up and shared your experiences, and admitted to still being closeted, it made me think of my own struggles, and reminded me that I should tell people about myself at some point. The only person that knew was Charlotte and Bayley, and of course you. Promising you wouldn’t tell anyone kept me at ease too. I couldn’t bare the thought of being laughed at or made fun of, and you understood that of course. Being with someone who shared the same fears and thoughts about subjects such as this made going through it a little bit easier. 

I think I can say that you were my first love. I told you once, maybe twice that I loved you. I was ready to say it at that time. So were you. After all I’d been through, it was exhilarating to finally feel happy. I never had a doubt in my mind that you’d leave without reason. I knew you wouldn’t betray my trust, or touch my in a way I wasn’t happy with. 

When it finally came down to it, your hands were so gentle, and you explored every inch of my body with your lips, making me feel more beautiful than I’d ever felt in my life. I’m so grateful for you, Naomi. You held my hand throughout that experience, and held me in your arms once it was over. That night I learned what love was like. I learned what sex was supposed to be and I wasn’t afraid by the thought of it anymore.

As the relationship progressed, I came to terms with the fact that I might be a lesbian. I confided in Charlotte before I did you, simply because she was my best friend, and I spent a lot of time with you, and I didn’t want her to feel like I was pushing her away. She was very valuable to me, and she protected me with all she had, so it only made sense to tell her first. She was proud of me for understanding myself. 

As were you when I told you. I cried a little bit, and the feeling of you holding me in your arms was a blanket or safety that I never wanted taken away from me. But then you graduated college, and I had another year left. After your graduation we had one more hookup, and it was more passionate than the other times. We cried afterwards, but mutually decided it would be better to break things off. I didn’t want to hold you back, and you didn’t want to hold me back. 

I hope you found all the happiness you deserve, because you’re truly an angel. I can’t thank you enough for the way you treated me. I hope I made you happy during the time we spent together.


	7. Dear Asuka

Dear Asuka,

I embarked on a trip to Japan with my family during spring break before I returned to college for my final year. I never expected to meet you. I never even expected to find another woman attractive after a while, especially since I was so beat up about Naomi leaving. But you. You caught my eye. I was stood at the coffee stand with my father, and you were there. You were looking at me and smiling. It was a pretty smile. 

I think the guy you were with was your husband, but I’m not sure. We didn’t do much talking. As I observed, I did think he was being quite rude to you and it reminded me of situations I’d been in so intervened. He yelled at me, and for a moment I was quite frightened. But then I realised he was the kind of person that thrived off of being in control of situations, or at least in control of something. So when I stood up to him, and he stormed off angrily, I was quite proud of myself. I noticed your uncertainty about following him, so I invited you out with me. The coffee stand was only five minutes away from the hotel I was staying at. 

We both ended up in the hotel cafe, casually sipping coffee like two friends would. But then we ended up in my hotel room that I had to myself, and I don’t know when or who initiated the kiss, but your lips felt amazing pressed against mine and I didn’t feel like breaking away from them. Your hand ended up gripping my hip with ferocity, and I brushed the nervousness away and chalked it down to you wanting to be the dominant one. Though, you ended up on the bottom solely because I wanted to experiment. I was quite anxious to touch you, because I’d never had a hookup so intense, but the sounds that game from your gut let me know I was doing a good job. 

I was glad you ended up staying the night. It was nice to have another body curled up against mine. You had to leave early in the morning though, but I wasn’t ready to let you go. Long story short, I ended up pinned beneath you, finding out just how dominant you could be. 

That was the last I saw of Asuka before she’d left. I keep the memory with me though as it was a fun experience. But I learned two things from that Japan trip. Don’t fuck a married woman, and it’s okay to move on.


	8. Dear Sasha Banks

Dear Sasha Banks, 

We weren’t in an official relationship. It was more of just friends with benefits, but without the friends part. One of us would call, and the other would come over depending on who’s roommate was out, and we’d just fuck. 

Part of me wanted more though. For months, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I regret when I did, but more happened before that so we’ll start there. 

You weren’t the most gentle woman. I knew that not everyone could be soft and loving, but then I figured it out and the pieces fell into place and blah blah. You weren’t gentle with me, because you thought being more rough would prevent me from catching feelings for you. It didn’t work though. I ended up falling for you and I felt like a fool. Later on, I found out there was around five other women you’d hookup with at the same time. One after the other, so I wasn’t special to you and I never was. I knew I wasn’t anyways. Part of me just wanted to believe I was different. Man, was I wrong. 

I ended up distancing myself from you because I felt used and gross. But all it too was a text message from you, and there I was falling back into bed with you. It was quite unhealthy, and i’d often lay in my bed crying after you’d left or I came back to my dorm. Charlotte questioned me, but this was the only “relationship” I didn’t tell her about until later. 

When I did finally tell her, she talked me through ways I could cope and resist you. Charlotte’s a godsend, I don’t know what I would’ve done without her. — But she told me to break it off with you pretty much, and blocking your number would prevent me from going back to you if you’d asked. I did it too, i always trusted her judgement. 

She lay with me in my bed that night, holding me in her arms. All the feelings I felt towards her during the beginning of our friendship came rushing back, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I didn’t because I didn’t think she’d be interested and I was in no position to lose the only person that kept me safe. I wouldn’t have been able to handle that, you see. I think I would’ve lost myself. I think if she wasn’t there after the shambles of my relationships had ended, I would’ve been knocked over the edge.


	9. Dear Liv Morgan

Dear Liv Morgan,

You were a delight to be around most of the time. You were very energetic and bubbly. You seemed like a happy soul, and I needed happiness in my life because I’d just left college and I was stressed about moving into my new place. 

I never clicked with you, really. I just wanted something to fill the void. I was empty, wanting my happiness back with Naomi, and yearning after my best friend. Like Sasha, you were only into the sex. Though, you did like me. I know you did. We did relationship stuff, like go out for dates and stuff like that, but you had such a high sex drive, it was rather difficult to keep you satisfied. I also struggled with being on top, it was something I was still learning, but when I was on bottom... god it was never ending. It was okay at first, but then after a while it would become uncomfortable and tiring. I’d lose all my energy and not be able to continue, and it frustrated you. I know it did. I spent a lot of my time apologising for not being satisfying enough. 

Our relationship was meaningless really. I ended up breaking it off with you because of the lack of connection, and I didn’t want a relationship built solely of sex. You didn’t seem fazed by the breakup though, and I was relieved that I hadn’t hurt you in any way. I don’t think I’ve ever had it in me to hurt someone the way they hurt me. No matter what the situation. 

When you asked if we could have one last time though, I agreed and liked the idea of it. That was the most memorable time we’d done it for me. It wasn’t too long this time, but it wasn’t over so quickly. It left us both satisfied, and we shared one last hug and a kiss before you left that day. I felt sad for a little bit, because of the energy you’d exuded. It was strange not having someone so joyful around. But Charlotte came around to pick up the pieces, like she always did. 

We ran into eachother occasionally after that. You moved on quick, and I can’t say it didn’t hurt to see that it was so easy for you. But I don’t blame you either. I guess some people find it easier to move on than others do. It was easy for you, but not as easy for me. I learned over the course of my life, that it was okay. Things take time.


	10. Dear Shayna Baszler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// abuse n sexual assault

Dear Shayna Baszler,

I never knew women could hold the same type of aggression and violence as men. It wasn’t something I’d seen personally, or experienced until you, so I didn’t know. Though, as much as your hear about men being more abusive to women, abuse doesn’t have a gender. I learned that very quickly when we started dating. 

Really, I started dating you because I was lonely. Charlotte started dating some guy, so she spent a lot of time with him and I didn’t like making new friends that much. But when I met you, and you asked me out, I said yes because there’s always been an emptiness. I’ve always relied on the love of others to keep myself grounded. I liked the romantic attention you could say. I couldn’t help it really. When you get into one relationship, here comes another afterwards, then another after that, and so forth. Or at least it had always been that way for me. 

The first time you hit me I was in shock. It was a slap right across the face, and recognised love as violence. Of course I was older, and supposed to be smarter. But really when it came to relationships, I was quite the fool. Always trying to keep my partner pleased. That’s the way it was with Shayna. She was controlling before she started getting physical. Bitch, whore, slut, stupid, were all names that I’d heard from her. There was more, but the list is too long to write in this letter. 

When you hear all these negative words thrown at you constantly, you start to believe them. You start to perceive yourself as this bad person, and it gives that person satisfaction. She’d laugh a lot. I’d never outgrown the trauma from Roman, and the things he said that night, too vulgar to write down, but when you spoke so bitterly to me, I felt like I was in a long term relationship with aggression. I was in a way. I don’t have any positive memories with you, really. Just that first date when you won me over. 

I don’t know why you put me through that. I’m never going to understand what goes through someone’s head, and how they come to the conclusion that taking out their frustrations on someone is okay. When you’d tell me I was overreacting, I believed it too. I thought maybe I was just overly sensitive. I was, but it didn’t excuse your actions, and I’d later learned. It was the way that you treated me that changed me. Not just you, there was others. But you played a huge part in it. 

When you held me down by my throat and forced your fingers inside of me, I reached my breaking point. It felt all too familiar and painful. I ended up staying with Charlotte for a while after, and I know you got an earful from her, and a slap. She told me. She was quite proud of herself for it. She said you deserved it and I had to agree with her. I don’t condone violence, and Charlotte isn’t and hasn’t ever been a violent person, but I know she was looking out for me. 

As I did after Roman, I scrubbed and scrubbed at my body, trying to wash away the feeling of you on my body. I was thankful for Charlotte in that moment, she sat with me and helped me clean myself without harming myself. I’ll never forget that.


	11. Dear Charlotte Flair

Dear Charlotte Flair,

Charlie Bear. My lovebug. My wife. The love of my life. 

If you’re reading this, then you know I’ve passed. I wanted to write these letters to my exes because though you know what happened and how I feel, I’d never come to terms with them. This isn’t to hurt you in anyway, I promise. You have my heart, you always have and always will. 

I’ve loved you since I met you. I spent a lot of time thinking about whether or not if I told you back when we were teenagers, my life would’ve been different. Maybe it would’ve been easier. Maybe we would’ve been together sooner. But everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it? Everything I’ve gone through, and everything you’ve gone through all lead us to growing and become stronger, and eventually to eachother. 

I’ll never forget the day you told me how you really felt. When we kissed, and didn’t go further, just sat on your couch and watched a movie, cuddling of course, that was the happiest I’d been in a long time. I knew that you’d never hurt me, or make me feel unloved. I trusted you, always have, always will. 

Many years together meant many arguments, but we worked them out. Many years together, and our love only got stronger. I was so nervous to propose to you, ya know? I for sure thought you’d say no. When you said yes I was over the moon. Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life. You looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress. You look stunning all the time. Even when you’ve just woken up and you’re hair is a mess. 

You’ve been my rock throughout my life, and I’m forever grateful to have met you. I’ve never met a more incredible woman, really. I know all of these letters are to my exes, but I had to sneak one in for my darling, didn’t I? The one who has my heart. 

You know the other greatest day of my life? The day our daughter was born. Watching Grace grow up into such a mature, beautiful young woman, just like her mother has been a delight. I’m so grateful to have been able to raise her with you. You’ve done an incredible job as a mother, Charlie. I hope you never doubt yourself because you’re perfect, in every way at everything you do. 

I’m running out of ink now, but just know I’m watching over you, and guarding you from above. Keep me in your heart forever, Charlie Bear. Don’t miss me too much. I’ll see you soon, my love. I love you so so much, beautiful. 

Love From,   
your Becky.


End file.
